


I'll be Right Here.

by banditoftheradio



Category: Red vs Blue, Roosterteeth - Fandom
Genre: Angst fic, F/M, Set Between S15 and S16, Slight Canon Divergence, Yall asked for more angst so I give you m o r e angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banditoftheradio/pseuds/banditoftheradio
Summary: She won't leave his side until he wakes up.





	I'll be Right Here.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t in Our Future Part 3 w h o o ps which i still need to upload here to Ao3 
> 
> But it’s more CarWash/Washalina angst set between S15 and S16.
> 
> Enjoy.

~~~ **  
**

_The exhaustion had kept her frozen in place, unable to move, as the gunshot rang out overhead, bullet piercing through Washington’s neck._

_He hit the ground with a sickening thud, that left Carolina’s stomach churning as she darted forward. Screeching a heart wrenching no. Carolina collapsed at his side, hand’s pressing firmly but carefully against the side’s of his neck. The warm blood oozing onto the floor, staining the floor red with Washington’s blood._

_“Wash… David! Stay with me…” She whispered softly. “Stay with me…” She eyed him desperately through her visor, eyes focused on him, and only him._

~~~

Carolina jolted away suddenly, a heavy feeling washing over her as if her body had been hit by a warthog, gaze shifting towards Washington weakly. She hadn’t realized just how tired she had been when she first entered his room the night before. Carolina had arrived only moments after he was released from surgery, and was immediately told he was not out of the clear yet.

So she parked herself at his bedside, refusing to leave him until he woke up. Not even the Red’s or Blue’s could get her to move. Tucker had even brought her a sandwich, but the sickening feeling left in her gut after being locked up in Temples meat locker, only left her despising food. Still, he managed to convince her to eat a few bites before heading out.

Each of his notable features seemed to stand out to her now. From the scar that lingered over his eyebrow, to the barely noticeable freckles that darted across his nose and cheeks. Carolina could see the dark under his eyes now, and the pale coloration of his skin. Her eyes trailed down now, focusing on the bandage that was wrapped firmly around his neck. Emily Grey’s expert hand had proved successful once again.

Her gaze shifted next to each of the machines he was hooked up too. Oxygen Tank, Heart Monitor, and a bag of iv fluids. The sight of the machines for a brief moment left a cold shiver running down Carolina’s spine as she sat up, reaching forward to take Washington’s hand.

He was cold to the touch, too cold for her liking. This wasn’t the familiar gentle touch she had felt from him when they stood on Illinois beach barely a week before. She felt her lip quiver and gently bit her teeth into it in a desperate attempt to hide the building emotions that were growing in her chest.

He wouldn’t be in this situation if only she had been able to react properly, unsettling anger now built in her chest. If Temple hadn’t locked them up… If she hadn’t fallen for Temple’s stupid trick… Washington and her would be fine.

Carolina shook her head, gaze diverting away from Washington for a moment, as her thumb gently rubbed circles against the back of his hand.

Seconds turned to minutes and minutes to hours.

The heart seemed to quicken in pace now as the time continued on as she sat in the silence of his hospital room. The only sound being that of the machines he was connected too.

Washington was still out cold, breathing shallow.

There was a feeling around her heart now as she watched him. Eyes scanning over him once more before she felt her lip quiver once more. Carolina had been always been strong, emotionally and of course physically, but this, this was too much for her. Part of this felt like she was losing York all over again, but in that moment she lost York she never had the chance to properly mourn. Never had a proper chance to move on.

Washington had helped her with that. Promising her she didn’t have to destroy the past by tossing away her most prized possession to have the future she wanted. A future with him. A future with the Reds and Blues. Her new family.

But that future had nearly been taken from her all from one single bullet.

She raised his hand that she still held, pressing a soft kiss against the backside.

“Stay with me…” Carolina whispered under her breath, a broken sob erupting from her chest. “Don’t go, not yet…”  _Not ever_. Her voice was cracking now, her free hand reaching forward to brush over his forehead, her hand then moved down to caress his cheek. “I was so hard on you in the project…” Carolina then began, a low laugh escaped her, sniffling softly as she did so. “You always were the strongest of us however, spiritually. No matter what was thrown at you, you always bounced back.”

Her voice trailed off again as the door peeked open. She shifted her gaze towards the door, nearly standing to her feet, only for her body to be overcome by an odd tingling sensation that washed through her veins and pushed her back into the chair. A sigh escaped her as she freed her hand from his cheek, and pressed her hand to her head in an attempt to calm the headache that overcame her.

“Ah! Agent Carolina, you’re still here! Just here to check vitals! Shouldn’t you be resting?” Emily Grey responded in her chipper voice. The doctor scanned over Washington carefully, checking each of his vital signs, and ensuring each machine worked properly.

Carolina kept her grip on Washington’s hand still, gazing towards Grey as she spoke. “I’m fine.”

“Well I suggest you rest! I’m sure Wash will be awake any day now, we don’t need you being passed out cold when he wakes up.” The doctor chuckled softly, before slipping from the room with her clipboard in hand.

Carolina sighed relaxing back into the chair for a moment, gazing shifting towards Washington once more. Perhaps Grey was right she should get some rest. She parted her jaws in a yawn, leaning her head against the edge of the hospital mattress, arm tucked just beneath her arm.

Her fingers still intertwined with Washington’s.

\---

A dull pain radiated through his neck and down his back, as blue eyes opened to the blinding light of the white ceiling tiles. A low haze seemed to settle over his mind, drawing a blank on the scenario that he could not quite place.

He felt the heat of someone’s hand against his own, and his eyes darted to his side. The sleeping form of an exhausted Carolina immediately catching his attention. He only wondered how long she had been here, at his side, and holding his hand. Her grip was firm, but protective.

Washington let out a soft huff, his attempt to find words was futile, as Carolina stirred at his side. Ever so slightly, he squeezed her hand.

_‘I’m here.’_

_‘I’m right here.’_

Tired emerald eyes fluttered open slowly, resting upon his own blue eyes.

“W-wash..?” She whispered softly, as she quickly sat up. “You’re awake…”

Washington gave a weak smile, opening his mouth to speak again, only to wince slightly in pain.

Carolina withheld a soft whimper, her hand reaching forward to caress his cheek. “Hey, don’t try to talk…” Her thumb rubbed gently against the edge of his cheekbone, in a soothing manner. It was enough to relax him.

_‘You got it, boss.’_

“You gave us all a scare…” Her voice was calm like cool water polishing stones on a riverbed but held a hint of exhaustion. It was clear she hadn’t left his side.

“The others already came to visit… I couldn’t leave you here by yourself.” Carolina admitted.

Weakly he squeezed her hand, as she continued to stroke his cheek softly. He turned his head carefully, once more feeling the pain radiating through his body, eyes closing as he heaved out a heavy sigh, followed by a cough.

“Easy… easy…” Carolina muttered. Her touch became more gentle, and light, as if she was afraid that he’d fall apart beneath her fingertips. She lifted his hand carefully, pressing a kiss to the back of his hand.

“Do you need me to get Doctor Grey?” Carolina asked softly.

Washington eye’s glanced towards her. He knew all too well the second that Grey walked in and pumped him full of pain killers that he would only drift back to sleep. He shook his head in response, before once more wincing in pain.

“Wash…” Carolina said softly, taking note of his stubborn response, rolling her eyes slightly.

Right now, he wanted to focus on her. He wanted to etch every detail of her into his mind. How her hair had been messy from lack of sleep, how her eyes never broke contact with his. He could see now just how exhausted she was. Her eyes didn’t hold their usual vibrancy, and circles had formed under her eyes.

Perhaps she’d sleep easier knowing that he was stable. He only hoped so.

“If you need me to get Grey, I will.” Carolina then repeated. Washington only gave a small weak nod. “I’ll be right here.” Carolina sat up once more, leaning forward to press a kiss softly against his temple.

“I’ll be right here.”


End file.
